Unlock My Desires
by Inumeluv4ever
Summary: The heart gets what it wants...even if it's a little kinky
1. Popsicle

1. Hearts Roxas/Vanitas/Kagome/Ventus/Sora

I Do Not Own KH/Inuyasha

"Vanitas come on come play with me." Kagome whined as she tried to wake him up. "Go away Kagome I'm trying to sleep." he said rolling over. "Ven." she said, her only reply was a snore. "Awww." she said as she pouted.

Dinnggg-Donnggg

"Coming!"she said as ran down the stairs. Opening the door she saw Roxas and Sora. "Hi guys!" she said with a smile. "Hey Kagome we came over for visit." Roxas said giving her a hug Sora, eyeing her in her white short shorts and black tube top giving her a hug also. "Well Vanitas and Ven are asleep and wont play with me but you guys will right." "Of course we will Kagome." they said "Yayy!" Kagome yelled.

~30 mins later~

'Its so big!'

"Kagome..." Vanitas said as he slowly opened his eyes.

'I dont think I could take it all in my mouth.'

"The fuck."Vanitas said as he shot up in bed.

'Come on Kagome just try it.'

"Who the hell is that." he said starting to get pissed off. "Ventus wake up." he said as he shoved him off the bed. "Ow what the hell was that for." he said glaring at him. "Shut up and listen!"

'It better taste good'

'It will'

'You were right Sora it does taste.' a sucking sound was heard.

"SORA!" they yelled.

'Don't you want to taste mine too Kagome'

'Okay'

"Now who the hell is that!" Ventus yelled

'Oh...Roxas~...yours taste alot better espically the taste it leaves on my tongue.

"ROXAS OH HELL NO!" Ventus said as got off the floor and ran out the room with Vanitas right behind him.

'We should do this more often when Van and Ven dont want to play with me'

"KAGOME!" Ventus and Vanitas yelled as they broke the door down. "Hey guys what's up." Kagome said a smile sitting in Roxas lap holding his hand which had a aqua blue popscicle in it, holding Sora's hand which had a dark red popscicle. "What are you doing." Vanitas said glaring at Sora and Roxas. "Eating popscicles see." she said as brought both popscicles to her mouth and sucked on them. "What did you think we were doing,being naughty." she said as she licked the tip of the popscicles.

All little buddy's twitching to life.

"Roxas stop poking me."

"HEY!" 


	2. Feathers

2. Feathers Sebastion/Kagome

I Do Not Own Black Butler/Inuyasha

"No no no Miss Kagome you are doing it all wrong." Sebastion said as he watched the maid Master Ciel hired mess up again. "But how am I suppose to work with this skirt being so SHORT!" Kagome said as she yelled the last part. (Kagome's Outfit .com/store/rd1749/1749_pd1800410_) "Deal with it." he said as he walked towards her. "Now you have to bend over when wipping a table." he said as he pushed her down onto the table gently getting a nice view of her ass.

"I didnt know you wore lace." he said as he pulled at the fabric.

"HENTAI!" Kagome yelled as she ran out the kitchen. 


	3. Jaguar

3. Jaguar Grimmjow/Kagome

I Do Not Own Bleach/Inuyasha

"Kagome, Aizen has called us all to a meeting." Grimmjow said banging on her door.

Silence

"Fine then get your ass in trouble." he said as he left never seeing the door crack open a shinning eye appear with a smirk. "Now as all now bla blah blah bla blah blah bla an futhermore bla blah..." 'This is like freakin girl talk." Grimmjow said as he laid his head on his hand.

'Might as well ju-' he froze something was brushing against his dick. Looking down making sure no one notice, only to see two bright blue eyes staring at him under the table. "Grimmjow are you listening to me." Aizen said staring in his direction. "YesSs." he trying to hold back a moan as she took out his cock and licked the slit reapetedly sucking on the head. "Then what did I just say." he said raising an eyebrow. Well-uhn-you said how you were plotting how to-ah-take o-over the world with your awsomeness." he as bite his lip trying to hold back another moan as- oh god she was deep throating him. "Now as I was saying..." Aizen as continued on.

'Kagome you are so fucked after this'

'I know' she telaphatically as lightly bit his dick making him cum all over her face.

'Yummy!' she said as she licked her lips and dissapeared 


	4. Stick

Bumblebee/Kagome

Do not own Transformers/Inuyasha

"Yeah Kagome it's in the car Bumblebee will open up for you!" Sam yelled as he ran back towards the beach to Mikaela.

"Thanks." Kagome said as she opened the car door. 'Now lets see where did I leave my bag." she said as she crawled more into the car just the door shut, a clicking sound heard meaning the car was locked.

~Lay your head on my pillow~

'The fudge' Kagome thought as she looked at the radio.

~Lay your head on my pillow~ ~Lay it down~ ~Lay it down~ ~Oh lay it down~

"Bumblebee what are you doi-" she didnt get to finish as both of the back seatbelts wrapped her wrist and pull her down leaving her ass up in the air.

~But to night I gonna show you have much I love you let the party begin~

"Bumblebee I- ahhhn!" Kagome moaned as the front seatbelt wrapped around her thighs and lowered her down on the driver stick starting to pump her on it a fast rythem. "Bumblebee ahhn." she said as he started to vibrate inside her making her walls clench around him causing the car to purr in delight.

~Imma do something I never did to you girl, Imma turn you out show you a new you girl~

Lifting her off of the stick starting to lower her ass hole onto it slowly entering her.

"Damn it Bumblebee go faster!" Kagome said as he started to pound her ass into the stick.

"Ngghhh...Bumblebee...I'm gonna cum.'' she said as Bumblebee started to go faster.

"Ahhhn BUMBLEEBEE!" Kagome said as she came all over him.

~I love you~

"I love you too BB." she said as she laid her head on the seat.

"Kagome." Sam said as he turned bright red.

"AW SHIT!" 


End file.
